60 Sec
by Kavyana
Summary: Di luar, hujan kembali bersua dengan tanah. Persis ketika tetes pertamanya menyentuh pijakan, 60 detik itu berakhir sudah/Ia bukan lagi bagian dari waktu/Sasuke memejamkan mata;Hyuuga Hinata/AU/Oneshot/SasuHina/#14OFSHE #Black/RnR? #HugReader(s)
Bagi bumi, waktu adalah bilangan tahun cahaya yang menciptakan regangan antara dirinya dan matahari dalam susunan galaksi bima sakti.

Bagi kehidupan di dalamnya, waktu adalah bentangan menuju titik klimaks pengaktualisasian diri. Bentangan dari keberadaan menuju ketiadaan.

Dan, bagi waktu sendiri, waktu adalah rentetan masa lampau, masa kini, dan masa depan. Tindihan kenangan, perjalanan, dan harapan yang menumpuk dalam ruang ingatan.

Sederhana. Sejatinya, kehidupan adalah bahtera yang sederhana. Cerita yang telah disiapkan alur semula oleh sang pencipta sejak awal masa. Manusia hanya tinggal berusaha dan menerima.

Namun kemudian, sederhana menunjukkan dirinya sebagai sebuah kerumitan sistem tak terpecahkan. Dan, menerima menjadi kata kerja yang seratus kali lebih sulit dilaksanakan ketimbang diucapkan.

.

.

 **Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

ǀ Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, kecuali kesenangan menuliskan khayalan

dan kesempatan menemukan keberadaan :) _I own nothing but the plot_ **ǀ**

 **.**

Untuk ikut meramaikan **#14OFSHE** prompt **#Black**

.

60 sec.

(Song by Kim Sungkyu)

.

Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Romance, Drama

.

Semoga bisa dinikmati, minna!

.

.

Hujan musim semi baru saja mengutus tetes bening terkahirnya. Sasuke melipat payung hitamnya, menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan mengusir air yang menempeli permukaannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memandang gamang, lurus ke depan. Pada jalanan. Pada gegas pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang. Pada kilau genangan yang terpapar mentari dari balik awan.

Ia mengepalkan tangan, menahan napas, lalu kembali merunut langkah.

Dua meter arah jam 12, tepat disamping pintu kafe bergaya _vintage_ , ia tertegun. Iris hitamnya melebar. Sesosok gadis bertubuh semampai melangkah melewati daun pintu. Gadis itu meregangkan tangannya sembari mengambil napas dalam. Senyum lebar melukis ekspresinya.

Demi menangkap sosok itu dalam ruang matanya, waktu seketika berhenti. Udara menghampa, suara meredam, semua gerak mengambil jeda. Sasuke mencoba mengangkat tangannya, dan benar dugaannya, ia bukan lagi bagian dari waktu.

Bening menggenang di sudut matanya. Tubuhnya melemas. Ia tatap sosok itu tanpa mampu berbuat sesuatu. Tepat pada kedip mata selanjutnya, sebulir bening lolos melintasi pipinya, terus ke dagu, lalu menetes ke atas pijakan. Persis ketika bening itu melesap bersama sisa air hujan, waktu kembali mengulur normal.

Gadis itu melempar tatapan heran padanya. Sorot matanya terlihat asing pada mata basah pemuda yang lurus menatapnya itu, sebelum kemudian memutuskan tak acuh. Sekejap, ia tersenyum ramah, sedikit membungkuk dan kembali melangkah ke dalam kafe.

"Hinata." Sasuke merintih dalam hati. "Secepat inikah?"

Sesuai aturan sang waktu, ia hanya punya sisa 60 detik sekarang. 60 detik sebelum benar-benar menghilang. 60 detik untuk mengenang.

Pelan dan berat, Sasuke berjalan memasuki kafe. Bagaimanapun, inilah kesempatan terakhirnya. Dan, kesempatan itu bukan hanya untuk menangis terluka. Hinata yang sedang mengelap meja tak jauh dari pintu mendongak, lalu tersenyum canggung sembari mempersilakan Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, tuan?"

Sesuai hukuman sang waktu, pada 60 detik terakhirnya, ia akan dihapuskan dari ingatan semua orang. Sasuke mengetahui itu dengan sangat jelas. Namun tetap saja hatinya perih. Hinata, salah satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, memperlakukannya seperti orang asing yang tak pernah ia kenal.

"Anda mungkin akan tertarik dengan menu spesial kami hari ini. Ada..."

"Kopi hitam." Sasuke mendongak, mencari manik lavender cerah gadis itu,"Pahit. Tanpa gula."

Iris Hinata sedikit melebar. Ia samar-samar seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Apa aku mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" Nada suara Sasuke jelas menyiratkan harapan.

Hinata menggeleng lembut. "Tak banyak pelanggan yang memesan kopi pahit di sini. Pesanan anda akan datang sebentar lagi."

Menatap punggung gadis yang makin menjauh itu, sekelebat ingatan singgah di benak Sasuke. Ingatan di sebuah stasiun kereta, malam hari, sebelum pemberangkatan terakhir. Hinata berlari dengan napas tersengal kala itu.

"Jadi kau akan pergi? Tanpa merasa perlu berpamitan padaku?"

Sasuke yang tadinya menunduk, menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya tampak sedikit basah.

"Kau ada di sini?"

Hinata melangkah mendekat. "Kau akan kembali?"

Sasuke menghela napas dalam. "Ada cita-cita besar yang ingin aku wujudkan." Ia loloskan selingkar cincin di jari manisnya dan menggenggamkannya di tangan Hinata,

"Aku tidak ingin lagi mengikatmu."

Hinata mengawal gerakan pemuda itu, "Maksudmu... Cita-cita?" Hinata mendengus, "Kau jadikan masa depan sebagai alasan? Pengegcut! Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Uchiha. Bagian mana yang kau kasihani dariku."

"Tidak. Tak ada bagian dari dirimu yang membuatku mengasihanimu. Aku hanya penasaran padamu, dulu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Hanya itu." Sasuke melangkah mundur dan duduk di kursi stasiun.

Hinata melengos, dadanya berdetak kencang, setetes air jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar perkataan itu dari Sasuke. "Brengsek. Hanya sebatas itu perasaanmu?" ujarnya dingin dan tajam.

"Aku tidak akan kembali. Kau tidak akan bisa balas dendam."

Hinata menghapus kasar air matanya, lalu mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan asal. "Aku tidak menyesal karena aku pernah mencintaimu." Ia berbalik lalu melempar cincin di genggamannya ke tengah rel kereta. "Dan ini," tambahnya sambil melepas cincin yang sama di jari manis kirinya."Kukembalikan padamu karena aku tak ingin mengingat aku pernah mencintai orang sepertimu." Hinata berbalik pergi setelah meletakkan cincin hitam dengan kilau _amethyst_ dan _onyx_ yang berselang-seling di sepanjang sisinya itu di bangku samping Sasuke.

Sasuke bungkam. Hatinya gamang. Ia pandangi punggung gadis itu sampai hilang tertelan malam.

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan. Selamat menikmati."

Dengan gerakan refleks yang cepat, Sasuke menangkap lengan Hinata.

Hinata berjengit kaget, namun berusaha tetap sopan dan wajar, "Ada pesanan lain lagi, tuan?" Sikap yang selalu ditekankan bosnya ketika sedang berhadapan dengan pelanggan.

Sasuke bangkit. Ia lepaskan ikat rambut dari pergelangan Hinata dan dengan lembut mengikat uraian rambut gadis itu. "Kau lebih cantik seperti ini."

Hinata menepis tangan pemuda itu dan mundur selangkah. Sasuke tersenyum sendu, waktu benar-benar kejam.

Dari saku jas hitamnya ia keluarkan seuntai kalung. Hinata menatap heran dengan tubuh membeku ketika Sasuke maju selangkah, memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya dan memosisikan bandul berupa dua lempengan aluminium dan sebuah cincin di dadanya.

"Hinata." Mengucapkan nama itu, tenggorokan Sasuke serasa tercekat, "Ini sebuah permintaan maaf. Kuharap kau menerimanya meski sangat terlambat." Ia lingkarkan lengannya memeluk gadis itu untuk yang terakhir dan berlalu. Kali ini tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Ia telah sampai di ujung waktu.

Hinata mematung. Di luar, hujan kembali bersua dengan tanah. Persis ketika tetes pertamanya menyentuh pijakan, 60 detik itu berakhir sudah. Hinata memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan tersadar apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Ia berlari keluar, mencari-cari pemuda itu sambil menggenggam erat bandul kalung di dadanya.

"Sasuke," desisnya. Untuk sekali lagi meyakinkan dirinya, ia perhatikan bandul kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Dua lempengan itu masing-masing bertuliskan identitas dirinya dan pemuda itu serta cincin itu, cincin hitam dengan _amethyst_ dan _onyx_ berkilau, ia pasti tidak salah. Cincin hitam yang pemuda itu pasangkan di jari manisnya beserta sebaris janji berisi perasaan yang tidak akan berubah. Seperti hitam yang mampu menyerap segala warna tanpa sedikitpun berubah rupa.

Hinata memacu langkahnya menerobos derai hujan.

Di ujung jalan, terhalang kabut yang diciptakan jutaan tirai hujan, sosok itu terlihat. Seperti bayangan, samar, makin samar, dan akhirnya menghilang. Berbaur dengan hujan. Hilang bentuk dalam kabut. Terantar angin, terbang jauh menuju garis lazuardi.

Dan Hinata tahu, Sasuke, orang yang selama ini dinantinya dalam diam, telah pergi dan tak akan kembali. Ia terduduk. Genggamannya pada bandul itu makin erat. Riuh hujan menyatu dalam isakan pilunya.

Epilog.

Dimensi putih tak berbatas. Tak bersekat. Sasuke seperti melayang.

"Kau diberikan kesempatan terakhir. 60 detik untuk hidup kembali. Siapa yang ingin kau temui?" Selarik suara berdengung di kepalanya.

"Aku... sudah mati?"

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui?" Suara itu kembali mendengung.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Hanya satu nama yang melintas di benaknya; Hyuuga Hinata.

END

* * *

Adakah yang tahu MV 60 sec. dari Kim Sungkyu? Entah kenapa, MV itu memberikan saya bayangan cerita ini sejak pertama kali saya melihatnya. Payung, hujan, kafe, waktu yang berhenti. Tapi, walaupun begitu, FF ini tidak sepenuhnya mengambil plot MV 60 sec. Hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa ide di dalamnya. hee. Lagunya lumayan enak didengar, coba aja.

Dan pada akhirnya, sebuah tulisan—apapun itu—akan bermakna karena hadirnya pembaca.

Tidak bermaksud memaksa, tapi kritik, saran, komentar, ataupun _flame_ selalu ditunggu.

Terima kasih,

 _Kiss and Hug_ ,

Kavya.


End file.
